Golden Sun: The Curse of The Elements
by Limitless00
Summary: Isaac, Garet, Jenna, Ivan, Mia, Piers, Felix, and Sheba...saviors of the world, or destroyers? What have they left for Weyward? Find out in this epic story of a boy who must live for Weyward. I changed the story a bit, for those who know this story.
1. Prologue: Despair to Hope

**Prologue: Despair to Hope**

Garet slowly stood up, staggering from the throbbing pain in his left eye. He then noticed he was totally blind in that eye. The pain kept him unbalanced as he reached for his Fire Brand and glanced around, which was also painful, to find Mia furiously striking Saturos over and over again, forcing him to the edge, then he would counter with his own barrage of attacks, forcing Mia back near the elemental star. Garet didn't know what had pissed her off, but he'd never seen Mia like that before.

He also saw to his right a barrage of Plasma Bolts from the two wind adepts towards a fast fleeing Alex. Even though his vision was blurred from the blood running over his good eye, he saw that Alex was quite singed from head to toe. Occasionally he'd cast Ply on himself only to get fried again.

Smiling to himself at the spectacle, Garet looked around for Isaac to see him, by his vision, staring him down and saying a few words. With all the rain, thunder, and lightning it was hard to interpret.

He then looked for Piers, but found him nowhere. Looking to where Piers was standing, Garet found a pool of blood and a sword, Piers's blood; Piers's sword, the Masamune. He then figured out why Mia was trying so desperately to kill Saturos. He picked up the Masamune and lowered his bloodied head. "Piers…"

Ignoring the pain from his eye and rage ignited for his fallen friend, the large Fire Adept that was Garet rushed towards Saturos, vengeance on his mind. He knew then and there that Saturos had to die, one way or another.

Both swords glowed an icy blue and a fiery red. Feeling the power surge through him, he cried "Rising Dragon!" as he sliced the Masamune and then "Purgatory!" as he sliced the Fire Brand through the air, both aimed directly towards Saturos.

-

"You remember after we defeated the three-headed dragon on top of the Mars Lighthouse?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"And you remember the sword I had found that fell from the body of that three-headed dragon?"

Felix held his blade up so Isaac could see it. By Isaac's point of view, the sword had a rather eerie bluish purple glow. The sword hilt had intricate symbols that Isaac could not read on it. Inside the blade were also eerie pulsing black gemstones; six of them. The silver hilt itself was nothing in awe of the actual blade.

The blade itself was a jet black color with golden symbols inscribed into it, almost like a chant (though Isaac couldn't read it). Turning his attention back to Felix, Isaac said "Yeah and? Get to the point, Felix!"

"Chill Isaac, and let me finish." He cracked a smile. "I'm merely returning what was once in the hands of the original ruler back where it belongs."

Isaac growled.

"You see, my friend, I have been…enlightened, if you would say. I know the fate of this world, and where the winning side stands. I…became confused when I received this enlightenment, so I went to discover where or what I was compelled to…serve."

"That explains why you were gone for two months!" Isaac yelled.

"Anyway, I came across some valuable information. You see… there are not just four Elemental Lighthouses."

Isaac raised a brow at this comment. There _are more lighthouses?_ "There are six. The other two are the Sol and Luna Lighthouses. These lighthouses contain immense power… the power of brother and sister."

Isaac had never heard this before. "You're lying!"

"Am I really? Or…were you the one lied to so many years by the ones we love? Are you the one who refuses to accept the truth!?"

Isaac glared at his Earth Adept counterpart. "What are you talking about!? You're not making sense!"

Felix laughed hard. "I'm saying…that everything you've been told was a lie up to this point. This is why." Felix told Isaac all he knew.

-

Mia could feel the immense Mercury and Mars energy soar towards her and Saturos as they fought each other furiously back and forth. She casted Ice Horn right under Saturos's arm, freezing him where he stood, then just barely avoided the two spiraling Mercury Serpent Dragons wrapped in what seemed to be a Mars aura that collided into the temporarily immobilized Saturos.

All turned in awe as what seemed to be an endless magnificent beam of Mercury and Mars energy tear through the heavens. Saturos screamed at the top of his lungs at the pain of the fused energy. As the beam slowly dissipated, Saturos fell to the ground unconscious. Mia blinked twice and looked to Garet, who was barely standing. Blood ran down his eye, and it was shut. She hastily ran and caught Garet as he slumped to the ground, drained of energy.

Mia looked over his eye, knowing full well that it wasn't going to heal too well. She heard a clatter and looked to Garet's side. There laid Pier's sword. Mia was devastated. She cried deeply into Garet's shirt. Then realizing her duty, Mia picked up the sword, placed it on her belt, and again examined Garet. She casted Pure Ply over it, and hoped Ivan and Sheba could stop the one who absorbed the radiant energy of the Golden Sun, Alex.

Ivan grabbed Sheba and flung her to his right, saving her from the giant ice prisms flew past them. "Thanks, Ivan."

"Don't thank me yet. This still isn't over!"

Ivan casted Ward, stopping what seemed a waterfall of water from falling directly onto them. "Okay Sheba here's the plan. I'll distract Alex while you prepare for a summoning."

"But Ivan you could…"

"I'll be alright, okay?"

Sheba responded with a kiss on his lips. Ivan grinned as he turned and charged towards the waiting Alex. Alex laughed and formed two pure Mercury energy short blades. They collided, and the battle began. The blinding speed of the small Jupiter Adept was matched easily by Alex. Swipes, cuts, slashes, and sparks flew from the fighters, Ivan occasionally gaining the upper hand when he unleashed Sonic Blade, all five Ivan illusions battling furiously and with such speed that the eye could not catch the movements.

Sheba whispered something, closed her eyes, and all nine of her Wind djinn appeared around her. They all formed a circle as a glowing violet circle appeared below the ones who wield wind. "Ana no ke val dis mo sha ve," she started chanting as her djinn started to glow, their power surging into their mistress. _Please hold out, Ivan,_ she thought.

"What's wrong, little adept? Am I too strong for you?" Alex said as he crossed his blades over Ivan's Swift and forced him back.

Ivan grunted and unleashed Sonic Blade again, catching Alex off-guard. Again Alex fast twisted, twirled, and parried each Ivan's attacks. Ivan leaned on his sword as he stopped before Alex, severely winded. "That's it, huh?"

Ivan smiled as he glanced behind Alex at Sheba, who was ready for attack and waited for Ivan's signal. "Far from it."

Alex then heard it. "I summon the Lord of Thunder, Forger of the Sky. Come to my aid and vanquish the one who is not worthy of the Golden Sun. THOR!"

Ivan tumbled to his left to avoid the large thunder hammer that struck Alex squarely in the chest, sending him flying near the elemental star. He howled in agony as a ray of bolts struck him repeatedly in the chest from the figure that was Thor. After he disappeared, all that was left was a hole and Alex on the floor below, unconscious.

-

Isaac shook his head in horror, dumbfounded by the new information bestowed upon him. He looked up at Felix, who stared at him intensely. "Do you understand now? She will win. They will lose."

Isaac's eyes slowly drifted up to Felix. "Then…why are you not-"

"Because I side with the true ruler, not an unsurper!"

Isaac glared at him. "Then I understand that…you will fight and try to kill him?"

Felix smirked. "I won't try….I will."

Isaac had heard enough. Without another word he lashed out at Felix. Felix leapt clear over Isaac towards the elemental star and flung the Darksword into the light. As Isaac sliced across Felix's side something weird happened. The storm halted as the star started pulsing. Felix winced as he landed near the star behind Isaac and clasped the wound. The land itself started moaning and shaking as if it was crying. "Isaac!"

Isaac looked to Ivan and the others staring at him. "We have to get out of here!" Isaac yelled over the rumbling.

"Yeah, we know!" Mia said while helping Garet to his feet. She glanced over to the edge of the lighthouse one last time, hoping for Piers to appear. Realizing the truth, she turned to Ivan. "Mia, I…"

Wiped her tears and looked to her companion. "No time for that now! Just get us out of here!"

Ivan wasted no time as the shaking grew fiercer. Forming a circle Ivan gestured them to step into it. All but Isaac moved. "Isaac, let's go!"

"I…can't."

"What?" Ivan said.

Isaac turned to Felix and the erupting star. "I have to end this here."

"But you'll be killed!"

"I know that might happen, but I must stop Felix here and now."

"What are we supposed to tell Jenna? She'll kill us for sure!" Garet said, having just regained consciousness.

Isaac turned to his best friend, tears brimming his icy blue eyes. "Tell her I love her, and our child's name…is Xavier."

Tears rolled down Isaac's face as he casted Retreat on his friends. Ivan reached for Isaac, but it was too late. Before he knew it, they were all on the ship far below the cliffs of Angara and the Venus Lighthouse. Each of the adepts were devastated at having lost their leader. At that moment Garet and Ivan stood. "Isaac wanted us to get back to Jenna, right?" Ivan asked.

"That's right, so we should head to Contigo where Ivan's sister is tending to Jenna and tell her." Garet answered.

Ivan turned to the black orb and started steering the large Lemurian ship away. They all turned and stared blankly at the sight of the lighthouse. A golden light engulfed it as the land rumbled its fiercest. Even with the noise though, then could hear sword striking sword from the aerie. A bright flash blinded them all, then all was quiet. "No way…" Ivan gasped.

It…can't be…"

What's wrong I-!" Sheba shrieked.

"The lighthouse… is gone!"

Piers rolled onto the frozen land, not much time remaining. His energy was spent, and he had no idea where he was. On top of all that, he was fast fading from that wound he received. He looked up into the sun, knowing his time has come. "H-Hey!"

Piers slowly turned to see the outline of a blue-haired female child, and then all went black.


	2. Chapter I: One Day

Chapter One: One Day

"_When the one who has been sealed away in secret returns into the realm of Weyward, war will begin, Weyward will cease to exist, and darkness will destroy all…" _

"What?"

"_Only the one with Sol can seal the darkness away once more…"_

"Why are you telling me this? Who are you?"

_Xavier looked at the figure in the darkness. The area around them was nothing but darkness. "Only the one…Sol…seal the darkness…"_

_The figure disappeared and Xavier was left in the darkness alone. He grew so cold, feeling very weak. He could feel himself falling through as the darkness engulfed him. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Slowly they shut as he…_

Xavier bolted upwards into a sitting position, sweating profusely inside his bed. _What was that? Who was that? It…felt so real, _he thought. He stood and approached the window.

He'll have to ask Ivan about that dream. As he figured, Vale was still asleep. It had been but a year before he and his mother moved from Lemuria. This hometown of his parents was new to him, and he will have to adapt. The sixteen year old teen still even wondered why his mother and her two friends looked not much older than he.

The sun wasn't up yet, but Xavier didn't want to be late. He pointed his finger to a lantern hanging from the ceiling and used his mixed adept abilities to light it. The fire danced around his crimson hair as he slipped on his dark blue and silver breast plate over his dark blue tunic.

He carefully slipped on his gauntlets over his hands. Xavier turned to where his sword, Gaia, rested. The sword was once his father's, whom was lost long ago. Xavier was also told by his mother that Isaac's ancestor wielded this blade, and his name was Xavier as well.

He ran his hand down the golden hilt of the blade, admiring the inscribed psynergy symbols around a golden jewel embedded in the center. He was told that only a very powerful adept could handle such a weapon, and that it was odd that he can use it now. Coming back to his senses, he snapped up his blue cloak, slipped into his boots over his black winter pants, and ran out the house and into the cold morning.

His icy blue eyes looked to the east, where the sun crept slowly over the eastern mountains as he dashed towards the forest. As he ran past a certain house a hand reached out and grabbed his cloak, causing Xavier to trip and fall flat on his back. He looked up and saw one familiar red eye stare him in the face.

The tips of the figure's spiky red hair were obvious in the sunlight. "Son of a-oh hello Garet!" Xavier quickly corrected, knowing Garet was probably not in a good mood. He _never_ gets up this early.

"Well if it isn't Isaac's kid!" Garet said with a large grin on his face.

"I thought you were a robber or something. Lucky I saw your face, otherwise you'd have been ashes in the wind by now."

"Eh heh heh," Xavier choked out, a bead of sweat dropping down his face as he did so.

"Um…Garet?" he looked at Garet, then his hand. Garet quickly let go, embarrassed at the hassle. "Why are you up so early? Do you realize your door slamming woke me up?"

"Well I was going to train with Roxas and…" A large grin appeared on Garet's face.

Xavier raised a brow, then realized what he was thinking. _Crap._ "You're going too, aren't you?"

Garet smiled even bigger as he made sure his Fire Brand was still at his side. Xavier, while a bit afraid at the oncoming beating, nodded and together the young squire and the seasoned hero ran into the woods. As they came upon a clearing they saw a very dark violet color of hair, almost black, through the trees in a clearing.

As they neared they spotted a young man a couple of years older than Xavier in sync with the wind. His clothing was more decorated than Xavier's. His sleeveless tunic came down to his knees, draping over his black winter pants.

Unlike any other wind adept, his clothing was more of an emerald color. His tunic was meticulously embedded with golden runic symbols, almost as if to protect the wearer from certain damage. Garet often joked about him being very 'pretty' in his appearance.

His gloves looked also the same. The young man looked as if he wore no armor, but Xavier knew him better. He knew the young man wore a chain plate under all that clothing. Just as his clothing swayed with his body in the air, his hair did the same.

One lone braid extended down to his knees. Those violet orbs that were his eyes followed the blade he moved so elegantly. Xavier reached the clearing and approached his friend. "Hmph. You're late, Xavier."

"Sorry, Roxas. I, uh, ran into somebody on the way here."

Roxas stopped and turned to face Xavier with a look of astonishment on his face. "Who would be awake at this hour besides us?"

"Well, uh…"

Xavier looked to his left as Garet stepped out the trees. Roxas stared at Xavier with bewilderment. "Are you trying to kill us? We're here to train together, not to work this early!"

Garet laughed at the scene. "Don't worry. Work will never come today if you can beat me."

Both young warriors turned quickly to Garet, eager to know what the challenge is. "Hmm…ah I know! Flash!"

A small lizard-like being appeared in front of Garet. Xavier blinked several times, wondering if this was some sort of psynergy. "Yes Garet?" it said in a squeaky voice.

"Protect the three of us from any harm. When the shield around them has taken ten hits notify the person and drop the shield, got it?"

The creature nodded and flung a red transparent sheet like surface over the three individually. Each surface glowed with Mars energy and disappeared with a poof. "Thanks Flash," Garet said.

He turned to stare at the faces of the two fighters. "Okay, this is how it goes. The three of us are now protected from harm…at least for ten hits."

"What happens after the tenth hit?" Roxas asked.

"Well the shield will drop, and you will lose the contest."

"Ah. Wait, what is the contest?"

"Eh? Oh yeah, the contest. It's really simple actually. All you have to do is lay ten hits on me."

"THAT"S simple?" Xavier asked in confusion, Roxas did his usual "hmph".

"There's also a catch. You also have to fight me one on one."

"WHAT?" both said in unison.

"But there is a catch for me as well. I can only take ten hits from you both together."

"So only one of us could only do ten hits and win for both Roxas and me?"

"Yep, so decide who's goin first."

Roxas stepped forward, eager to go. "Let the best go first." Xavier frowned at that comment.

He slowly drew his weapon his father bought for him, the Phaeton Blade. The sword glowed a light blue aura, giving the area itself a blue glow. Garet smirked at the cocky wind adept and unsheathed his Fire Brand. The broad sword was engulfed in a fiery red glow, almost as if it actually was on fire. "Ready, set, BEGIN!"

Roxas rushed forward towards Garet, launching a blue bolt towards him. Garet hopped to the left, dodging the bolt, and parried the Phaeton Blade to the right. Roxas feinted left, then reversed right and released a backslash.

Garet took the bait and was struck squarely in the back, stumbling forward. Roxas followed up and turned and struck Garet three times with blue bolt. _This is simple. He's too slow. _Roxas thought. He then quickly charged at Garet, sword raised high, defense open.

That was exactly what Garet was waiting on.

Garet rolled to his right, dodging the rushing Roxas who stumbled past. He quickly launched a fireball into Roxas, sending him sprawling into the air. There he released slash after slash, wearing Roxas's shield down until it finally broke.

He got in one more fireball, sending Roxas into a nearby tree. Roxas slowly sat up, surprised that that last fireball actually hurt. Not only that, Garet's speed and power seemed to increase tenfold. It was as if that was all planned out. "How?"

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. You shouldn't become so oblivious to what might happen and pay attention only to what you are about to do. You believed you had me didn't you?"

Roxas growled as he grabbed his left arm, noticing the burn mark and singed clothing there. "Why….did you….aaah….hit me after the shield fell?" Roxas spat out.

Garet laughed. "Funny how you can fight and not anticipate your opponent's next move." Garet hoisted his sword over his shoulder.

"Ivan would have forced himself back from that last blow, yet you barely moved."

Roxas glowered at him and looked away, drinking a vial as he did so.

He nodded to him. "You're a great fighter, in fact a sword genius. Yet what you have too much of is pride. Get rid of some of it, then will you truly be great."

Roxas spat on the ground in anger. _How could I have been beaten by him? Hmm…let's see how Xavier does. _

Xavier turned to Garet and drew his weapon. Garet nodded and took point. "Ready?" Garet said.

"Don't hold back!"

Garet smiled. _He truly is Isaac's son, _he thought.

"Alright, GO!"

Xavier tore forward in a straight path to Garet. Garet casted heat wave right in front of himself, stopping Xavier right before him. Down came the Fire Brand onto Xavier's Gaia Blade, Xavier parrying the attack and countering with a down thrust to the abdomen. Garet sidestepped left and casted liquefier under Xavier's feet, causing him to fly into the air.

Quickly coming to his senses, and noting the number of hits (1), he started to aim himself at Garet, who was a little disoriented from casting such a powerful spell, and dove fast. Mars energy swirled around his body as he neared his target. _What's this?_

Garet felt the wave and quickly turned upward towards the swirling form of Mars energy. What he saw surprised him. He saw not Xavier, but Jenna falling towards him. _Aw crap, _he thought. Xavier felt something compel him to say this. "_Planet Diver!"_

Garet was driven into the ground by the impact, and the cliff erupted below them. Xavier stepped softly by Garet, who actually seemed hurt. He was barely standing from the blow since he took it full force. "Huff good job Xavier. I didn't expect that attack from you. I still can't believe you boys are almost as strong as us!"

"Thanks Gar-"

Xavier's words were interrupted by a loud explosion from the village. "What the hell?" Garet huffed.

"Xavier, Garet LOOK!"

Both looked into the sky over the village.

Smoke.


	3. Chapter II: Hero

Chapter 2: Hero

"Xavier!"

Jenna rushed out the burning house and into her son, whom was battling with what looked to be soldiers alongside Garet and Roxas. Her crimson hair was in her usual ponytail. The red cape draped over her shoulders showed that she was ready before this even happened. On her simple red tunic she carried vials. Her Salamander Rod pulsed with fiery energy, just like her crimson eyes. "Mother! What's going on?"

Jenna merely shook her head at the question as she threw a Dragon Fume at the nearby soldier, flinging him into the stream. The village was an inferno. Bodies of the townsfolk riddled the ground. Houses were completely on fire by Mars psynergy. The stream was red with blood. People were being slaughtered left and right by the unknown monsters. The few people that remained were retreating their way to a nearby cavern under the ruins of Mount Aleph. Garet furiously cut through the few soldiers who approached, setting them aflame with the Fire Brand as they fell. He looked around to see who was still around. Not many soldiers were around, but he could feel an even greater power approaching with many more behind. "Xavier, you and Roxas head to Ivan's house. Roxas tell your father to make sure he's ready."

"What?" Xavier said as he dropped the last soldier. He turned to Garet and looked at his mother. Jenna smiled and glanced at Garet, who nodded at her.

"We have to stay," Jenna said, tightening her grip on her Salamander Rod.

"What? Why? There aren't anymore of those soldiers around and we can go!"

Garet put his hand on Xavier's shoulder and pointed to the south. Xavier looked through the flames and saw one man step through with at least twenty more soldiers behind him. Each soldier was encased in black armor, making them seem like monsters. The man was smiling as he approached, telling the dark knights to stay. The man was a sight to see. His dark red armor looked as if it was dipped in blood and carved by demons. His armor was covered top to bottom with rune symbols. The tunic he wore under it was as black as coal. His black cape seemed to sway with the fire as he neared. His brown hair flowed as evenly as his cape, yet his bangs covered his left eye. His brown eyes glinted with a lust for battle as he looked upon the four who stared back at him. His dark grin could been seen even from where they stood. His dark sword flared an eerie purple, and was also inscribed with those rune symbols.

"See them? We have to stop them where they stand."

"But just you two?"

"No. Sheba will help after she's done while Ivan gets you to Lemuria."

"_My _mother too?" Roxas interjected.

"But you'll die mother!"

Jenna smiled and looked at Xavier. "My son, you must survive!"

Xavier regarded her, then nodded.

Garet looked away towards the approaching man. "Hey, you guys get going now!"

Xavier looked at Garet, who had his sword aimed at the man that was slowly approaching. Roxas nodded and left already. Garet glanced at Xavier and looked back. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

Xavier nodded and followed Roxas, who was far ahead. Garet looked at Jenna, who was ready to cast spells. "Well, I guess we can say goodbye to those two."

"Don't be silly, Garet. Who said anything about dying today?"

Garet laughed. "Okay then, how bout we defend ourselves then?"

"Be my guest."

"You're too kind," Garet answered as he charged hard and fast towards the approaching man, Jenna fast following. "Today…" Jenna started.

"is the day you fall, TRAITOR!"

The man merely laughed as he connected with Garet's Fire Brand with his own sword.

-

"Roxas, wait!" Xavier called to the boy who was way ahead of him. Roxas slowed slightly and looked behind him. "We have to hurry and get help or they'll die. Now hurry up!"

Xavier stopped. "We can help them ourselves! You heard Garet today! He said that we're almost as strong as they are. Let's go now!"

The boys were in front of Ivan's home, Kraden's old house. Roxas stopped and looked down. He knew they should go back and help, but what could they do? "Look, don't make this harder than it is, alright? We aren't them!!" Roxas snapped.

"Let's just do as they say!"

"But-"

"Don't you see? We'd just get in their way! Now c'mon and let's get my father."

"There's no need," said a male voice.

Roxas spun around to look into a pair of pale violet eyes. The figure looked a few years older than Roxas, but just by looking at him a person could tell he had quite a few more years under his belt than he looked. His short messy hair looked as if it was plastered to his head. He wore what seemed to be no more than normal traveler clothing, but at the neck a person could see the lining of ring mail. His cloak was a violet color with the symbol of Jupiter on it. On his belt was Swift, the shadow creator. "Father," Roxas said.

"Father, Garet and Jenna they-"

"I know, Roxas. I was just going there."

"Wait, you're not escorting us?"

"No."

"Then how're we supposed to get to Lemuria, Father?"

Ivan pointed to a cave that was beside the house. "In there is a teleport circle. When you step on it you will be transferred to a different location."

"Where?"

"Anywhere is better than here at the moment. Let's hope you get close or even in Lemuria."

"Wait," Roxas asked. "Why Lemuria, Father?"

Ivan regarded his son for a moment, then responded. "Protection, now go!"

The boys nodded as Ivan ran off towards the town. That's when something else popped into Roxas's head. "Father, where's Mother?" he yelled.

"Protecting the townsfolk!"

Ivan stopped and turned to the boys. "Be safe you two. You…you will turn the tide in this battle." That was the last thing Ivan said before he disappeared into the flaming town.

"Father!"

"Roxas…"

Roxas stared where his father ran off for awhile, then turned and cocked a grin towards Xavier. Xavier smiled back, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Into trouble once again?"

"On your honor, Roxas."

The boys turned and quickly pursued Ivan, who was by now far ahead. "Heh. When have I had honor?"

Garet smashed his foot into the face of the nearest soldier, knocking him unconscious. Two more soldiers came and released a thrust towards Garet's head. Laughing at their speed, he dove and sliced upwards, severing both their arms and sending them to the ground. "Augh!" he yelled as another soldier swiped his back with an ax, leaving a deep gash where it struck. He quickly turned and severed the soldier's head off. He then fell to his knees, severely weakened from the attack. His vision started blurring. Blood flowed freely to the ground. How he wished Mia was around. But Garet knew he couldn't stop now, not until 'he' had fallen. The last five soldiers stood before him cackling laughs at the sight. Garet grinned and slowly rose to his feet facing the soldiers. "I don't know why you're laughing," Garet said as his sword flared harder and brighter than ever before with Mars energy. "'Cause you're going to die long before me!" he said. A Mars aura surrounded his body as he focused his attack.

_I will protect them…_

The soldiers were taken aback at first, but then laughed and charged with unrivaled might.

_I will make sure the world will be safe in their hands…_

Garet smiled as he aimed his sword at the soldiers and let out a single word…

_Xavier….Roxas….live._

…"Purgatory."

-

Quickly Jenna parried the man's attacks, desperate to give the children and townsfolk enough time to get away. She ducked and rolled under the eerie blade, frustrating the man even further. She then countered with a Dragon Fume to the chest, pushing him back a little ways. She leaned on her Salamander Rod, tired from the constant onslaught of attacks. _He's gotten stronger, _Jenna thought. The man grinned at her fatigue. "How long can you hold, _sister?" _he said, slowly approaching the tired Jenna.

Jenna just grunted and charged at the man. The man merely swiped her attacks away like nothing just as Jenna was striking furiously. He then went on the offensive, setting Jenna back on her heels. She fought back furiously; dodging most of the blows, but still could not keep up with the speed of his sword.

She never saw it coming. The sword plunged deeply into her abdomen, pinning her to a ruined house wall. Blood ran down the sword and onto the ground. The man looked into Jenna's eyes. She was breathing heavily as she stared into his, her vision blurring from the unbearable pain of the cold blade inside her, but one thing told him the battle was not over.

_I'll kill you, Brother._

Fire was still in her eyes, and she was smiling, though weakly.

A burst of lightning hit the man squarely in the chest, sending him flying into the river, and his weapon going with him. Ivan rushed up to Jenna, who was fast losing blood. "Jenna! I'm sorry I-"

His words quickly faded as he watched her flare an angry red. The unforgiving wound in her abdomen disappeared as if nothing happened. He perked up when he saw Jenna stand, rage burning in her eyes. "You son of a…"

An explosion went off where Garet stood. Jenna and Ivan were blinded from the blinding pillar of light that engulfed the area. The two adepts squinted to catch a glimpse of what was happening in that light. They both saw even through that blinding pillar a single person standing there. They could even make out the top of the figure's spiky hair.

"GARET!"

Xavier grabbed Roxas's wrist and flung him behind a nearby tree, concealing them both from soldiers that ran right past them towards Ivan's house. Roxas responded with his usual "Hmph."

"No point in going back now," Xavier whispered.

"Right, let's continue," Roxas answered.

They swiftly approached the road that led right into the plaza, right into the center of battle. As they approached the plaza they watched a blinding pillar of light tear through the thick smoke above the city and soar through the heavens above and then disappear. Both boys looked at each other, nervous at what it was. They were stunned at the light when they heard a female voice calling them from the front of the church further up town. "Roxas! Xavier!"

They turned around to see who was beckoning them, drawing their weapons in fear that it might be an enemy. Who they saw sparked relief in their hearts, but at the same time sparking terror.

A woman that looked no older than twenty stood in that spot. Her once neatly trimmed hair bangs were now saturated with blood. The violet Jupiter battle robes she bore were filled with cuts and slits. At about her lower left abdomen area a big stain of blood was where she was grasping with her right hand. In her left hand she held what seemed to be a regular silver mace. If the boys hadn't seen the devilish red aura emitting from the weapon they would not have thought it to be the legendary Thantatos Mace, the soul eater itself. Her left eye was shut due to blood running over it, but her remaining right seemed to reveal a violet eye that was still filled with the urge to fight. The breathing seemed shallow as though it would give out any minute, the same for her legs. The look on her face was a flustered and tired one. "What…dammit…are you two still doing here? You should have escaped long ago!" she approached them to the area where they stood.

"Mother!"

"Lady Sheba!"

"I am f-fine. Just a flesh wound," Sheba gasped as she fell to her knees and into Roxas's arms.

"Lady Sheba, what happened?"

"Those k-knights…what are they!? There….Demons!"

"Mother, we came to help!"

"No! You two can't be any help for now!" She looked towards the plaza.

"This is a fight that goes long before you two were able to use a sword. This battle is for us former heroes right now! What we are up against is someone you two cannot hope to go up against, at least not yet!" The woman turned and faced Xavier, who stared back in confusion. "Felix is not one that you two can hope to even compare to at this stage."

His eyes opened. He had heard the name of 'Felix' from his mother. He heard that she was his sister, and they were the closest out of the group. Something had to have happened if Felix was here making this attack on Vale. "That's right, Xavier. It is your own blood uncle," Sheba stared into Xavier's eyes.

"Felix."


	4. Chapter III: Family Ties

Chapter 3: Family Ties

Jenna and Ivan sped over to Garet, who was lying on the ground lifeless. Blood flowed from an open wound somewhere, probably on his back. His fiery red remaining eye stared into the sky. A grin was on his face. The mighty warrior had gone down with a fight. Next to his body laid the mighty Firebrand, no longer a sword that lived up to its name, but just an ordinary weapon. Jenna crouched down and tried her best to heal him. His body glowed, but no response. "Garet! Garet, wake up! GARET!" Jenna wasn't going to give up. She had lost her lover already. She wasn't going to lose her childhood friend.

Ivan looked away in pity as Jenna desperately tried to recover Garet. Never has he had this kind of pain ever since the loss of Isaac and Piers.

He felt tears burning in his eyes, but he held them back. Garet was gone, and nothing could be done. He knelt beside Jenna and gripped her to stop her from wasting anymore energy. "Jenna, stop!"

"NO! Let go!" she tried to force herself out the Jupiter Adept's grip, but she was already too weak from spell casting on the body of Garet and eventually gave up. His gripped eased as her arms dropped to her sides. He reached down and closed Garet's eyes. She gazed down at his body. Tears flowed uncontrollably from her eyes onto the Mars Hero's clothes.

"Garet…" she started weeping uncontrollably onto Garet's chest. Ivan stood up and looked downstream to see a very angry Felix slowly approaching. Ivan gripped his Swift Sword hard. Jenna must have sensed him too because she slowly arose, Garet's Firebrand in hand.

_I'll avenge you. Both of you._

She dropped her Salamander Rod and looked into that direction. Ivan looked at her and felt her anger. "Ivan," she said in a dark voice.

"Go find Sheba. I suspect she's in trouble," she said as one more tear fell down her face. Her eyes were filled with renewed fire. The look of death was in her eyes. "Jenna, what about you?"

The Firebrand ignited with a flame that it has never had before. With her eyes still glaring in the direction of the approaching fighter she said, "Go. He is mine."

Ivan said no more and rushed upstream towards the ruined mountain, the last place he saw Sheba run to. A Mars aura seemed to pulse around the fire maiden as she stared in that direction

_Felix, the brother whom she thought lost in the eruption of Mount Aleph. _

The Firebrand ignited even brighter than before.

_Felix, the boy who protected her from harm's way when she was kidnapped and on the journey to light the elemental lighthouses._

She felt her heart pulse faster and faster.

_Felix, the brother who assisted in defeating the Fusion Dragon and saving Weyward._

She started towards him.

_Felix, my only sibling._

"Felix…" she said.

"You have raided our quiet town and destroyed it. The peace that you so wrought to have has been broken because of you. What you are trying to do…I won't allow. I promise…" she turned and looked at Garet's lifeless body. "…you will die."

She walked the same pace as Felix. An evil grin crossed his face, then an utter look of terror. Immediately her speed picked up until she was running full speed towards the Venus Adept, Firebrand pulsing with the hunger for the blood of the traitor. The Crimson Rose howled with fury. Felix only uttered two words; "Oh Cybele."

-

Xavier stared at Sheba in confusion. His own blood? _What?_ Sheba looked towards the town plaza and saw Ivan fast approaching. "Sheba!" he screamed.

He fast dropped by the three who were kneeling. Roxas used his weight to help her up. He looked to Xavier, who looked like he had seen a ghost. "Xavier!"

He turned to look Roxas in the eyes. Fire burned deep within his own eyes. He started to remember how his mother spoke so coldly whenever he mentioned anything about her brother. Then a minute later she would become saddened.

She told Xavier once that his father and her brother fought each other for Weyward. Isaac sought to keep harmony while Felix sought to resurrect some dark entity. He remembered that she said his father sacrificed himself to end Felix and the destruction of Weyward. "This man is the one who fought my father, right?" he asked.

Ivan and Sheba both flashed looks to the Venus Adept for a quick second and looked away.

Xavier knew his answer. His shot up, whipped out the Gaia Blade and bolted off towards the plaza where his family was. Ivan quickly turned to pursue, but a weak voice stopped him. He turned to help his son support Sheba. Cursing himself for using all his vials, he took out his final herb and fed his wife with it. "No Ivan! Go after hi-"

Ivan placed his fingers to her lips as he checked her wounds. "He'll be fine, Jenna's there. Rest my love."

Sheba tried to say more, but fell into a state of unconsciousness. He frantically looked to his son. "What happened?"

"_She was beaten for protecting those pitiful townsfolk, that's all," _said a cold voice in Ivan's mind.

Ivan's face immediately turned a ghostly white. Roxas looked at his father in confusion.

What was he so afraid of? He then felt a chill colder and darker than anything he had ever felt coming from the sanctuary. Ivan lowered Sheba to the ground, drew Swift , and slowly approached the sanctuary of Vale. He then remembered and swung around and looked to his son. "Protect her, and get her and Xavier out of here."

He tossed the Teleport stone to Roxas. "And if you can, take Garet's body there as well to receive a proper burial."

Roxas flinched. "Garet's….dead?"

Ivan was silent.

Roxas shook his head in disbelief and asked another question "What about you, Father?"

Ivan turned to the sanctuary and started off without another word. "Wait!" Roxas called.

"I can help you! I am stronger now, an-"

"NO!" Ivan spat out.

"Your powers have not reached a high enough level," Ivan said calmly.

Roxas slumped. His powers were still too weak? "Your goal is to protect Sheba, and stay beside Xavier. At this time you cannot hope to win against such a powerful foe."

Those were the last words Ivan said before he stepped into the darkness of the Vale sanctuary. Roxas stood there with a bewildered look on his face. He…was too weak?

_No…_

All those years of constant training, all those years of beating Xavier, and he was too weak? That can't be true.

_No! I won't believe it! _He thought.

He carefully placed his twenty year old-looking mother on his back and darted quickly but carefully towards his home, where a teleport circle to Lemuria was located. His mind was made up. He would drop her off and return to the sanctuary to show his father how "weak" he was.

-

Jenna parried Felix's thrust to the chest and countered with a swipe aimed at the legs. Felix hopped quickly to dodge the attack and released a devastating vertical smash. The Crimson Rose merely rolled to her left as the Darksword sunk into the ground and shot a backslash at the surprised Earth Adept. Quickly Felix snapped the Darksword up just in time to intercept the hungry Firebrand and slide back a few feet. Felix grunted as he felt a thin line of blood trickle from his side.

He growled angrily as she again forced him back with another overpowering swipe. Back and forth they went, each putting on an onslaught of cuts and swipes and releasing enormous amounts of psynergy.

The Crimson Rose dropped to the ground to dodge the traitorous Venus Adept's sword and released another Dragon Fume, forcing Felix to pull back to cast Ragnorok to intercept the destructive psynergy. He hopped back and stood facing the enraged Mars Adept, panting and leaning heavily on his sword. He had learned at this point _never _provoke a female Mars Adept, especially Jenna.

Cursing himself for his weakness, he struck first this time, forcing Jenna to dive, roll, then counter with her own attacks. As Jenna came across with a horizontal swipe Felix dropped to the ground and managed to conjure up a Gaia spell, surprising the female fighter and forcing her to stop with the onslaught. He stood slowly, then winced at a sharp pain in his side. Felix looked and saw a deep gash there; why he hadn't noticed before was beyond him.

Clinching his teeth, Felix looked at the female warrior and grinned. Jenna was now breathing heavily, and seemed to have a similar gash on her side. He also noticed that wielding that powerful sword was taking its toll, for Felix saw that she was swaying and could barely keep the weapon up. "My sister." He said.

"If you stop now I can promise you a quick death."

Jenna smirked. "How can you promise something that you don't intend to keep?"

Felix frowned, then again smiled. "I could say the same thing for Isaac."

Jenna's eyes flashed with immense anger at him. "Yes, didn't he promise to come back?"

Again the Fire Brand flared with the brightness of Sol itself. The female warrior stood, crimson eyes on the traitor. Felix smiled an evil grin as Jenna seemed to be at Felix in an instant, instantly wiping the smirk off his face. Again they went on, until one moment.

-

Xavier ran as hard as he could to what seemed to take forever. He couldn't cut through town on account of all the fires so he had to take the long way through the forest and around the cliff bend. He could see the edge of the forest and the cliff. As he approached a lone figure stood. His hair was of blue hew. He wore a cloak and some kind of foreign breastplate. His skin was quite pale to many standards. What was that made Xavier quake in his boots were his eyes, those red, evil, blood lusting eyes. "Child," a dark, sinister voice came from his throat.

Xavier quickly unsheathed his Gaia Blade. The man laughed. Xavier had heard of this one from Garet. Thought to be dead, this struck fear into the heart of the promising warrior. "Y-you are-"

"Ah, so you know. Then this will be easy then, won't it?"

Xavier shook the fear off and stared the man with courage beyond his time. "Saturos," he spoke with confidence. "Move, or I will kill you."

-

Ivan looked around the sanctuary. The benches, ceiling, and walls were frozen. An eerie blue glow came from the ceiling, as if it was resonating with life. Ivan's eyes drifted to the altar, where the figure stood. The blue cloak and hair of this person swayed with the icy wind. He turned and looked into the eyes of the wind adept. He cold, sapphire eyes cut deep into Ivan, but Ivan put on the same stare. "It's been a while, hasn't it young Ivan?" the man said.

Ivan tightened his grip on Swift. "It has, huh Alex?"


	5. Chapter IV: Rain

Chapter 4: Rain

_Thunder roared in the heavens above the forever burning town of Vale. The flames seemed to show a beacon on Weyward from above. It was the start of all this._

_-Xavier, Son of Jenna and Isaac_

Xavier felt the rumble under his feet, but didn't care. He felt the wind picking up, but he didn't care. His only family was in trouble, and he needed to get there. He wasn't afraid of the figure standing before him, even though his shaking body told otherwise. The man's laughter, though, sent a cold shiver down Xavier's spine. "Well, well! Such big words coming from a brat like you!" Saturos said.

Xavier answered with a slow draw of the Gaia Blade. Saturos's eyes flickered to the sword, then to the boy. In a flash Saturos whipped out his sword and struck hard at Xavier's face. It was because of his training that Xavier was able to roll out the way of the vicious sword. He stood up and faced the pale warrior, who licked the blood off the tip of his sword. Xavier noted that and reached across his face. He just realized the cut there. He growled at the sight of his own blood, confidence welling up inside him. He had to reach his mother, and that was it. Xavier rushed at the Mars clansman and begun a barrage of attacks that surprised Saturos. Saturos twisted and parried with haste and countered with his own attacks. Xavier noted that his attacks were slow and dodged each swipe with ease. A smile appeared across his face. _This won't take long,_ he thought.

Bad choice.

Saturos's speed suddenly increased tenfold, forcing Xavier to be on the defensive. He clumsily tried to parry the blinding flashes that were Saturos's sword. He laughed when he saw Xavier trip over a rock and fall against the ground backwards. Xavier grunted and looked up in horror as he felt a cold tip on his neck. Saturos towered over him, his sword pressed against Xavier's neck, ready for the kill. He frowned. "Interesting. Pretty powerful for a brat. Too bad. You could've be quite an opponent."

He then raised the sword up high to strike. "Oh well, might as well finish you for wasting my time!"

Xavier stared with complete shock, unable to move for fear of death. He watched the sword fall closer towards his head. He couldn't move. He shut his eyes to await the final blow.

But the blow never came.

Xavier opened his eyes to see the Mars Adept's sword come away from his neck and rise towards a figure that stood beside him.

-

_Crack._

The frozen wall of the Vale sanctuary broke under the impact of Ivan's body. He steadied himself as another Freeze Prism shot his way, forcing him to block each giant ice cluster. Cutting through the last one, he scanned the room to find Alex's cold eyes. He was nowhere to be found. Ivan was puzzled at first, and then a look of horror crossed his face. _Above._ He held his sword high just in time to intercept Alex's downward slice of his vicious Aqua Blade. Alex grunted with frustration as he continued to send a barrage of swipes and stabs at Ivan. Ivan barely kept up with the Golden Sun-powered adept. He realized that fighting him head on probably wasn't smart, considering that Sheba was not there to back him with continuous spells. Ivan then broke the continuous attacks with a Spark Plasma spell to Alex's chest, sending him back a few feet. Ivan felt a sting in his right shoulder and realized he'd just been cut, though nothing serious. Shrugging the pain off, he called for Kite. "Yes, Lord Ivan?" the odd looking djinn asked.

"You know what to do," Ivan said.

Just as Ivan finished he felt himself splitting in two, shivering afterwards because of the extreme odd feeling. He grinned as he looked upon the recovering Alex. _Focus, _he thought. The two illusions rushed in hard and fast at the recuperating Mercury Adept, setting Alex into a frenzy of defensive maneuvers around the unrelenting blades of Ivan and his copy. Alex cut across the Ivan on his left, running his sword through the copy and dissipating it instantly as he ran by and turned abruptly to take out the remaining Ivan. The true Ivan recognized this and instantly rolled to his right, barely dodging that cruel Aqua Blade of Alex's. He then quickly casted Spark Plasma, causing Alex to again dodge with the speed of a Jupiter djinni. Frustrated, Alex casted Ice Horn around Ivan, trapping him. Ivan smirked as his Swift Sword flared with Jupiter's might. In almost an instant the enormous spikes of ice that trapped Ivan became harmless little ice clusters, all cleanly sliced. "C'mon Alex," he said.

"That all you got after all these years?"

Ivan heard Alex's chuckle and frowned. "Ah little Ivan, perhaps you should worry about more than just yourself."

Ivan raised a brow in confusion. _What does he…_

It was during that instant of thought that Ivan had heard something that put utter horror in his eyes and turned him as pale as a ghost.

"Father, I came to help!"

His gaze snapped towards Roxas, who just entered the sanctuary. "No…"

Immediately Ivan heard Alex shoot past him towards Roxas, and followed with the essence of Jupiter itself. Roxas, though inexperienced, heard the oncoming attacker and casted Plasma on Alex. Alex laughed at the attack as it bounced off his blade and struck the frozen walls. Still not ready to stop, Roxas snapped out the Phaeton Blade and charged straight towards the still moving Alex. Alex smirked as he connected with Roxas' sword, forcing him back a few feet and into a wall. "W-what power," he grunted as he stood.

Ivan fired an onslaught of spells towards Alex, forcing him to turn his attention to him. "Get out of here, boy!" he exclaimed.

Hearing him but taking no heed, he rushed straight at Alex, attacking blindly.

That was Alex's cue.

First, he pushed Ivan into a wall and casted Ice Horn, entrapping Ivan yet again, but this time to a wall. Next, he swung around and struck Roxas squarely with Freeze Prism, sending him flying through the altar and into the wall behind it. Roxas clumsily stood to his feet as the Golden Sun-charged Adept edged closer, his cold, sapphire eyes bearing deeply into Roxas. His expression of triumph faltered for a moment as he gazed into those violet eyes of Roxas, and then returned when he thought of a very ingenious idea. "Tell me child, do you want power?"

Roxas looked confused.

_Did he say power?_

"Power?" he asked while lowering his sword.

A glint of horror crossed Ivan's face when he read his son's mind, and he struggled to get out of his prison. "Don't listen to him, son!" he yelled.

"Yes, power. Tell me child, do you wish to become the best?" Alex asked, his lips curling into a dark smile.

Roxas's sword dropped into his sheath. "Y-yes," he said to Ivan's dismay.

"Then come here, to me."

Roxas nodded his head and approached Alex slowly, trying not to stumble into the ground. When he stood before the Mercury Adept, Alex placed his hand onto his chest. Faeries floated around Roxas, tickling him with their wings. In an instant he felt as if he had never been hurt. All of his cuts and bruises were gone. "I have healed you completely, boy. Now if I bestow this power onto you, you will have to fulfill one desire of mine as well."

"I…no!" Roxas yelled while snapping out his sword and slicing Alex's hand.

"Graaggh!! Damn kid," he muttered as he faded away.

The ice prison that held Ivan had broken and dropped Ivan to his knees. Roxas ran over to help his father up. Ivan slapped his hand away. "What, boy, HAVE I TAUGHT YOU??" he screamed as he staggered to his feet.

-

Jenna was paralyzed by the explosion of pain that was in her abdomen. She slowly looked down with a look of confusion towards the blade's hilt that stuck out her stomach. Her eyes drifted towards Felix's, who stared directly into hers. She then noticed something; something odd. Felix's eyes were always warm and full of silent hope. But those eyes were cold and full of ambition. "Y-you're n-not my bro-brother," she managed to get out.

Felix froze, unable to move.

"F-Felix…would you…really…see the world…go…to chaos…all for a selfish…act!?"

He pulled his sword out and casted what little cure spell he had left on her wound. Slowly, she raised, and stared at her brother. He looked away.

"Go, now."

Jenna stared…confused. _What?_

Weakened, she took a step back, barely holding the sword up. "What a-are you…..doing?" she huffed.

Felix sheathed his sword, his face a look of brooding. "I know you understand what is going on…I know you understand that wound will kill you, soon. Get away from here, and tell your son.." he looked her in the eyes.

"The truth."

He turned and walked towards the entrance of Vale. "Soldiers move out! We've done our job here!" he bellowed.

Jenna looked down, partly in agony, partly in thought.

_I knew this was to happen. Isaac…why were we lied to?_

-

"Leave the boy, Saturos," said a female voice.

Xavier was in awe. Instantly he could tell that it was a woman. She looked about his mother's age (the young version of her!). Her hair looked as if it was yellow. She bore a crimson cloak around her neck. She also wore a crimson plate that covered her chest. She also bore a skirt that was cut off at the start of one of her legs to show some white and crimson leg mail. Around her neck was a golden amulet that showed the symbol of Mars on it. She had the same crimson red eyes as Saturos, but hers showed more kindness than hate. What Xavier also saw was the will to protect in there as well. What Xavier eyeballed though was the large scythe resting on the woman's back. Slowly he to stand behind her. "Move, Menardi! Can't you see what wrong this boy did me?"

"Saturos, he did nothing wrong! It is you who is in the wrong!"

An evil cackle came from his throat. "Really? Since when have you had any sympathy for these damn brats? Do you not remember what they did to us last time?"

"Saturos…"

"Enough, Menardi!! This is the second time you've done this! Get out of my way," he moved as quick as lightning towards the two. "Or I'll KILL YOU TOO!"

Down the blade came…just in time to intercept the devilish Mars blast that sent Saturos flying. In an instant the battered Fire Adept was flying off the cliff. Menardi cursed herself for using such a strong Mad Blast and rushed to the cliff. Then she remembered and turned towards the dumbstruck Xavier. "Something's about to happen, Xavier," she said as she turned back towards the cliff, sighing a relief when she saw a blue flash of light off the edge, signaling Saturos's retreat.

"What? How do you know my name?" he managed to get out.

She smiled and said, "Isaac told me."

That was the last thing she said before she disappeared herself in a blue light.

-

Her side throbbed with pain as Jenna made her way through the trees and to Ivan's home. The voice of her brother still rang in her head. _"Tell him the truth!"_

She replayed that thought over and over again. She was deep in thought as she saw Xavier rushing towards her. "Mother!"

"X-Xavier! Why are you not gone yet!?"

"I-I came for you Mo-" a hand snapped across his face.

"Idiot! You are to go, now! We can't keep…" Jenna suddenly fell to her knees in agonizing pain. She looked down and saw that her wound had reopened. Desperate to save his only family, Xavier grasped her and slowly helped her inside past the messy living room and into the secret area that housed the teleport circle. Jenna, though blurry-eyed, noticed the teleport jewel and an unconscious Sheba lying next to it, but she paid no heed. Too much pain sacked her side for her to even care. Xavier carefully placed her by Sheba and looked around. Neither Garet, Ivan, or Roxas were around. "Where is everybody?"

Jenna was silent at the mention of Garet. "Xavier…"

He turned to regard her, then stopped when hearing the commotion outside the door.

-

"What the hell did I do?" Roxas repeated as he continued to offer Ivan help, but was constantly forced away.

"I have nothing to say to one who desires power," Ivan said coldly, growling off every step towards the secret area in his messy home.

Roxas stopped for a moment. _He's not telling me something._

Forcing the door open with wind (and nearly blowing it off its hinges) Ivan stepped into the room and looked directly at Sheba, who was lying unconscious. Sensing the blow, Roxas ducked fast as a small bolt ran straight over his head, blowing away any book behind him. Ivan then turned and tended to Sheba, who started stirring in his arms. "Are you alright, my love?" he asked her gently.

She smiled weakly at him. "When will this end?"

"Soon, my love."

He eased a kiss onto her forehead, set her down, picked up the teleport jewel and tossed it to Xavier. "You use it, I doubt I have the power to send us there."

Xavier looked to the stone and to the haggard Jupiter Adept. Managing a smirk, Ivan said, "Focus your psynergy into the stone and think of your destination. You…haven't been there before, have you?"

"No, but I've been to Imil, which is closest to Lemuria, or so I've heard."

"Very well. We go to Imil then. This circle can go anywhere."

"But what about Garet?"

Ivan fell silent. He couldn't possibly tell him that his mentor was dead. "He said he'd stay and find any survivors."

"But…"

"He said go on without him, now let us go!"

Xavier nodded reluctantly and started channeling psynergy through the jewel. The jewel itself pulsed with energy, glowing a bright blue. "Imil," Xavier said.

The circle of runes crackled and turned a bright gold under the Adepts' feet. Roxas, hearing a soft, alluring voice in his ear, turned to the burning living room. There he spotted his new master.

A female…a beautiful silver-haired maiden stood before him

He stepped out the circle and into the living room. Hearing the voices himself, Ivan quickly grasped towards Roxas, but was forced back by a bolt that struck him squarely in the face, knocking him on his back. Xavier heard the commotion and snapped his eyes around just in time to see Roxas disappear right before him. The last thing he heard was, "_I will return. I will be the strongest…"_

-

The flames were like a beacon to him on the mountain high above Vale. His cloak flapped in the fierce winds. Thunder rolled continuously over the small Town, but did nothing to calm the flames. _Too late, _he thought. A drop of rain fell onto his jet-black breastplate. His eyes drifted skyward. Soon the steady sound of rain echoed through the valley of Vale. "_Are you crying, Weyward_?" he asked. "_Are you crying because you know what is to transpire soon?"_

He stood there for many minutes as if waiting for an answer. He smiled to himself and turned to his female companion, who was watching him intently. "Are you ready?" she asked while futilely moving her golden hair from her face.

He grinned at the sight of this. "Lead on Menardi."

The two companions began their descent down the backside of the Eastern Mountains, his icy blue eyes drifting one last time to the once reborn and peaceful town of Vale.

_Forgive me, Jenna._


	6. Chapter V: Road to the Future

Chapter 5: Road to the Future

-_Trust in thy magic; for it is it that will guide you from darkness to light… _

_-Mia, the Angel of Mercury_

He stared into the campfire of the night, while wiping the demon blood off the Fire Brand. He laid against the tree, Gaia sitting beside him. The fires of the camp created somewhat of a serene glow as if faeries were about. He still wore his bluish green chest plate even under his leaf green tunic. Only the one shoulder armor pad that stuck out from under his forest green cloak revealed his armor. His crimson hair now had brighter strips on the tip of his bangs, each strip very bright, almost golden. His icy blue eyes stared into space as if remembering something. His thoughts drifted to a year ago…

-

"No!" Xavier screamed as he heard the Admiral's words.

"I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do to save her."

Ivan and Sheba stared at Jenna's cold body atop the altar inside the Mercury lighthouse. Her once colorful skin now took on a pale color, almost like the Proxians. Jenna was smiling at her crying son who stood over her, helpless. "Xavier…" she said weakly.

Xavier couldn't look her in the eyes. He felt weak, inferior. He couldn't save her, this man couldn't save her, and even Garet couldn't save her. "Xavier, you need to stay strong for me…do you understand?"

Her hand went up to his face and wiped his tears away. He summoned every bit of strength he had in his body to look her in the eyes as he grasped her hand tightly. "Stay alive, for," her gaze drifted to the Mercury Adept who tried to save her, who was now tearing up himself and trying his hardest not to release them. "for if Piers is alive… then Isaac may be as well."

Piers could not hold back any longer. His tears fell freely from his face at the sight of one of his closest friends dying. He had the power to heal, yet there was no cure in the world that could relinquish the curse that was brought down upon Jenna just a few moments ago by Felix himself. Piers cursed him silently for this.

Sheba buried her face into Ivan's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Ivan held her tightly while even his tears fell to the ground. None of this would have happened if Felix had ever touched that cursed weapon. It was because of him that Jenna was dying. He cursed him a hundred times in his thoughts and vowed to slay him…and his…..

_Roxas…._

"Mother_….!" _Xavier choked out.

"My son," her eyes started drifting.

"Yes, Mother."

"Listen well, for this is the last request I will ask of you. I want you…to find…a way into…Haven…there lies…the end of every…everything that torments all, and…"she grasped Xavier's hand tightly and looked him directly in the eyes with the same fiery strength as ever. "Felix…F-Felix is not…." She stopped speaking, her grip tightening on her only son's.

Both Ivan and Sheba heard Jenna's last thoughts. _I have…but two request for you two…protect…him…and…save…Felix._

_Jenna…._

_Ivan! You…you know what has to be…done…relay…to…Xavi…._

Those were Jenna's final words before the fire in her crimson eyes drifted away and closed forever…

_-_

"Xavier!"

His eyes locked onto the approaching figure. It was a man with messy hair who looked no older than twenty, although his eyes showed great age. "Not a guard in sigh- put that damn fire out! Anyway, looks like it is safe to go in now," he said. His face then turned into a face of annoyance. "I cannot believe we're here again."

"You've been here before?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Champa isn't that bad."

"It is when the damn dark army imprisoned everybody, lad! Anyway, the way is cleared. Here's the plan, where to-"

"Wait, Ivan."

"What?"

Xavier motioned around the camp "Somebody's missing."

Ivan looked around and discovered he couldn't find their third companion anywhere.

"Dammit! Xavier, do us both a favor and go find her," Ivan said with frustration.

"Shouldn't we both go?"

"I have to keep an eye on the gate…and because of your fire those demons may come out here. Oh don't give me that look! The way has to be clear, got it?"

Xavier nodded and reluctantly started off.

"Xavier!"

He nearly tripped over a rock before him. "What?"

"Do not forget that way is dangerous. Those black knights may be about."

Xavier nodded and ran off into the darkness of the night. He thought of why the three were traveling together. _We are going to Haven, wherever, or whatever, that is, _he thought. Again his mind drifted to about three months after…that day…

-

The snow of the Imil field melted under the heat of the Firebrand as Xavier swung the fiery blade around to meet Piers' Soul Brand hard. He then ducked and forced the Gaia Blade around to block Ivan's Swift. Ivan forced Xavier back with a Plasma Bolt, setting him on his heels, and giving Piers an opening to strike. Piers aimed low and casted Frost on the ground below Xavier to disorient him. He caught the maneuver, though, and slammed the Firebrand into the ground and quickly disposed of the ice. While yanking the fiery blade out Xavier took this time to use a Serpent Fume on Piers, who never saw it coming, and knock him into a state of wavering conscious. Ivan hopped over Piers to ambush the busy Xavier…only to meet a Serpent Fume squarely in the face. He fell to the ground and just laid there, staring into the sky. After about a good minute of grunting and yelling, Xavier managed to get the blade out of the ground. He turned in time to see a fully healed Piers and Ivan grinning at him.

"My, my Ivan! He is quite strong!" Piers said.

Ivan laughed. "You are growing even more, young Xavier. You may just be stronger than we are now. You've trained hard these past few months. Your father and Garet would be proud," he said.

Xavier's eyes went to the Firebrand in an instant. It was a day after his mother had passed on to the second world that Ivan had informed him, Piers, and the girl Mei, who was Xavier's only comfort since Jenna's death, of Garet's death.

They were all in the chief's (in this case, Piers) home when Ivan solemnly stepped in with the Firebrand held reverently in his hands. Piers had already guessed what had happened and his gaze fell to the floor. Xavier, also guessing the outcome, stood there as if he was frozen in his place.

"Xavier," Ivan said while gesturing towards him with the blade. "I would think that Garet would have you keep this."

Everyone that stood in the room waited for a moment for the young Xavier to cry.

That moment never came.

Grasping the hilt of the blade, Xavier looked into Ivan's violet eyes and said, "Ivan, Piers, you have helped me a lot, even though it has only been a day since then. I vow to you never to shed a tear again until," the Firebrand started crackling and Ivan pulled back quickly. Xavier also pulled out Gaia. "We end this, and save Weyward from chaos."

His eyes drifted away from the sword and back to Ivan, who was wiping the cold snow off his cloak. He also noted that Piers wasn't around. The footprints leading back into town revealed as much. Ivan then looked up and said, "I think you're ready now. We leave tomorrow."

"Why so soon?" Xavier asked.

"Better to leave now to get a head start with the Teleport Jewel's power anyway. We also need to get back here quickly so we can get to Lemuria."

Xavier sheathed both swords and started laughing nervously. "Well, see, what had happened was, uh, well you when Piers and I didn't come back from the Mercury Lighthouse for two days a week ago?"

"Yeah…"

"On top of the lighthouse, over the ocean, we sort of ran into some trouble."

"Like…?"

"We tossed the gem into the energy sphere in an attempt to recharge it, and it burst into pieces."

A vein popped out of Ivan's head. "Did you find the pieces?" Ivan growled.

"They uh, were blown by the wind into the ocean."

Second vein, and a whirlwind knocked Xavier off his feet. "Damn, Xavier! I should…" he stopped then thought for a second. "…I see. Well, we'll split up. Sheba and Piers are packing now, so they could probably leave for Lemuria tonight and arrive in three days, maybe a week. You, me, and Mei will set out for various places."

"Like where?" Xavier asked while dusting the snow off him.

"Like Contigo and Champa!"

"Why?"

"Strength and info, lad, strength and info," Ivan replied. "Piers and Sheba will obtain a new sort of ship and a way to get into this Elemental Haven while we acquire extra help," Ivan explained.

"Huh, well…"

"No more questions! We're leaving!" Ivan said as he ran off towards the village, Xavier in tow.

-

Xavier stopped before a rather large tree. Cursing himself for not watching, he looked up the tree and was glad to see the female figure sitting on a branch and looking at Luna. Her appearance was as any warrior Mercury Adept would look. She bore a dark blue sleeveless tunic that stopped underneath her half skirt, which covered fully one leg and only a portion of her left, which bore a chain coating that revealed her womanly shape. Underneath her tunic one could see from the slit below her neckline the navy blue mythril shirt that appears as a normal shirt, but is in fact as strong as any chainmail would be. Her violet blue cloak draped neatly across the branch beside her seemed to enjoy the cool wind flowing through it. Beside the tree sat the telltale lance said to have been wielded by Poseidon himself, the legendary Trident. Xavier always wondered how that weapon got into her hands. _It's a secret, _Mei would say. Her long hair was not of the normal blue color, but more of a darker violet color. As if hearing Xavier's very thoughts her eyes locked onto his. This was another mystery to the curious dual adept. Her eye color was that of a mystical pale grayish-blue. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Ivan's really gonna kick our asses if we don't-aaugh!"

Upon hearing Xavier's words, the seventeen year old Mei seemed to accomplish landing on Xavier.

"Sorry!" she said while hopping off Xavier.

"Sure, okay," Xavier grunted as he rose up. "Anyway, c'mon, we gotta move or Ivan will have a fit!"

They both ran off towards their ally, each hoping that no soldiers would appear now.

Each ran off to begin this story…


	7. Chapter VI: Night Raid

Chapter 6: Access

_-Trust in thy blade; never waver, even for a second._

_-Garet, the Hero of Mars_

Ivan slowly sat the fast dying knight onto the ground while Xavier slipped his weapon out of his chest ever so quietly. Mei checked the grounds just around the small shop just inside town. It took only a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness that loomed over the other homes. The village had been ransacked. The inn was caved in, not a single Champan stood in sight, the creek looked an angry red due to blood that drifted from a small body, maybe a child's, by the bank. Before she took her eyes away from the gruesome sight she spotted a circle of knights arguing over something. Xavier saw her distress when a tear fell from her eye. Placing his hand on her shoulder for comfort, he then asked her, "How many?"

She looked at him with an angry fire burning within. "About six."

Xavier nodded and turned to Ivan, who glanced around the corner to see the sight and was shaking with anger and worry himself. "We're goin' straight in you two," he said, all logics gone.

Without any hesitation (and before Ivan counted to three), Mei whipped around the corner and charged straight at the knights, who spotted her coming and drew their weapons. One knight let out a cry as Xavier and Ivan bolted from the other side of the shop to warn the others inside. Two knights rushed at Mei, both flashing a quick strike at the enraged Mercury adept. She spun-dove between the two, both parrying both gruesome blades with her Trident and letting off fatal blows to each of the warriors. A third rushed in just in time to intercept the spinning backslash of Xavier's mighty Firebrand in the chest, thus falling in a pool of his own blood. Ivan let out a series of plasma bolts into two more soldiers coming from behind Xavier, stopping them where they stood. Xavier then whipped around in a spinning motion, both Gaia and Firebrand drawn, and lopped off both immobilized soldiers' heads off. "Ivan!" Mei cried as the last remaining soldier swooped in from behind and swung his rather large ax towards Ivan's neck, almost striking him dead.

Almost.

A quick flash of light and Ivan stood behind the dumbstruck soldier. Xavier and Mei watched in awe as the poor soldier's body slide in four different places to the ground. "'Never waver, even for a second.' Those were Garet's words," he said as he sheathed his stainless blade. "Move quickly. I believe we've made a rather rude awakening."

Phase one, enter Champan caverns, was complete.

-

He awoke immediately as he heard the many footsteps of the soldiers pass by. His red-orangish hair showed bright even in the shadows of the locked storage area. He looked down at his forest-camo armor to see if it still held. Though a bit big, it still fits him well. He rubbed his hazel-gold eyes, wandering how long has it been since his good for nothing father locked him and his mother in the storage area.

Cursing him for sealing the door with Grandmother's "forbidden psynergy", he turned to gaze at his mother, who laid unconscious against the back wall. _Rest well Mother, _he thought. He reached towards the pendant bearing the Champan symbol around his neck and thought of how he witness his mother take down over ten of those "demons" in less than a minute, and his mother collapse from exhaustion after the relentless battle. He smiled, then turned his attention to the wall where the door used to be and immediately frowned.

He was still stuck in the room.

The aggravated eighteen-year old adept walked across the dark storage to reclaim his already worn Mighty Ax, an axe almost equal to his size. Again he turned to hear footsteps on the ground. With his newly charged psynergy the young man placed his hand on the blank wall and called silently: _Mind Read!_

-

Xavier and Mei quickly dove behind the cave wall to avoid the passing soldiers that chased frantically at the lightning-fast wind adept. Phase two, clear pathway, was complete.

The cave itself was like one giant maze. Surprisingly, each torch on the walls let off a sort of reflecting light off the cave walls. The walls were smoothly shaven down to a clean, smooth façade. Each wall had a pattern, each looking different. It seemed that the villagers had made their history long ago. The cool walls plus the heat from the burning torches gave Xavier a quick feeling of calmness before he realized…

He had a mission to complete.

He signaled for Mei to move up the stairway. She nodded and hurried up the pathway, Xavier fast following. As they reach the top of the stairwell they noticed that the path split off into two directions: north and south. "Any ideas?" Mei asked.

Xavier looked down both passageways. "Well, it be best to stick together, so I'd say…south?"

Mei shook her head and turned north. Usually Xavier's hunches got them into trouble (for example, the teleport lapis). Xavier grabbed her and rushed behind the bend opposite Mei's way. "Listen!"

"What are you-" Mei then realized what Xavier was talking about.

Footsteps.

"Get ready," Xavier said.

-

"Damn!" Ivan cried as another demon soldier struck at him from behind.

These knights were far more experienced than those before. Each elite warrior bore a crescent cloak that masked their scent and quickened their movements, which was very different from the previous warriors he had slain just moments ago. _Demon damn soldiers Garet fought_, Ivan thought, which made him fight even harder at the image of his fallen friend.

Narrowly dodging the fatal blow, Ivan dropped to his belly and let out a devastating Spark Plasma in the area around him, frying nearly all the remaining knights. He then rolled back to his feet, sheathing Swift. He turned quickly when he heard more footsteps, about three, but footsteps heading; _not here,_ he thought. _Then…_

Ivan turned and headed towards the stairwell leading up. "Got to hurry!"

He then froze in his footsteps as an icy, familiar feeling passed through him when he heard those words.

"_You're not going anywhere," _the voice uttered from behind the wind adept.

Ivan turned and faced the violet-haired figure before him.

"_Your fight is with me."_

-

"We gotta find somewhere to hide!" Xavier said.

"Why?"

Xavier thought to himself for a second.

_Why are we running? We are stronger!_

He smirked. "You're right."

"What?" Mei asked with a blank look on her face.

Xavier answered her question by drawing Gaia and Firebrand. Mei quickly understood and kept her Trident close which, she noticed, started a faint vibration. Before she could say a word Xavier swung Gaia around the corner to connect with the leading soldier's rather large sword. Forcing Xavier back, the soldier quickly rushed in with a lightning fast jab towards the young warrior's chest. Xavier didn't even notice the attack before Mei's Trident shot out from behind the corner to intercept the killing strike, twisting his blade fully from his grasp and putting the apparently confused knight on his heels. She dropped low and used the back of the Trident to trip the dark knight, instantly putting him to the ground. She put her Trident high and attempted to run the soldier through to end his pitiful life.

This knight, however, was no novice.

The soldier spun out of harm's way, picked up his lost weapon, and out of nowhere flung a hidden dagger towards the dumbstruck female. The dagger was stopped by the figure that appeared directly before Mei. Xavier winced as he felt the cold steel of the dagger slipping into his left shoulder, but still stood as if nothing happened. His swords connected squarely with the knelt knight's giant sword. "Get back!" Xavier cried, using full strength, which was fast waning, on keeping the expert knight knelt. Mei quickly obeyed and withdrew from the battle back around the bend. The knight again forced Xavier back, but this time he was ready. Xavier slid back to about a foot before the corner and let out a series of slices and jabs at the charging knight, who was instantly set back on his heels. The barrage was short-lived, however, as the knight came in close and collided with Xavier's Firebrand. The blade instantly flared and forced the surprised knight back, putting both swordsmen at a stalemate. A bead of sweat ran down Xavier's left eye. He knew he couldn't keep up for long against this elite warrior, not in his condition. He noticed the knight signaling to his left arm while letting out a dark cackle. Xavier gritted his teeth as reached up and yanked the dagger out of his now wounded arm. He looked at the dark knight…

…and smiled as he uttered the word, _"Aura_."

His body blazed a faint red. A look of satisfaction turned into utter disbelief as the knight watched Xavier's wound close right up as if nothing happened. Xavier checked to see if his arm was fine and looked back at the knight. He noted the other two demon knights heading their way.

"Can you take them?" he said to his companion.

"Yeah. You gonna be fine? Seems like he's in charge."

Another smile. She got his meaning and intercepted the other two, each connecting with their swords against her large Trident.

_This fight just got interesting, _Xavier thought.

-

Mei swung the Trident hard, forcing both soldiers back in opposite directions. Dove between the knights, doing her signature spin as she did so. One knight was unlucky, as her vicious Trident tore through his faceplate, ending his pitiful life. The other intercepted the Mercury adept's killing blow as her bloody weapon came down to do its vicious bite.

Surprised, Mei quickly flipped out the way of the remaining soldier's upcoming strike and countered with a powerful one-handed thrust. Being no novice, the soldier spun to his left and charged forward, forcing the young female warrior on her heels. She responded with a Freeze Prism directly to his chest, sending him flying backwards into a wall. The soldier looked up…just in time to see the Psynergy-cackling weapon heading directly for his face.

-

_Yes, just one, _the red haired teen thought. Having finally figuring out what his father had done, he thought he'd take out a few knights and make his escape. He again turned to see his mother, who (oddly) still slept like a child. Shaking his head, he gripped his Mighty Ax tightly and called out, _"Reveal!"_

His hand shot out, grabbed the figure, and yanked her inside past him. Dropping the spell, he turned to finish off the awaiting opponent. It took him a few seconds to register the psynergy-crackling Trident before his throat and a very angry girl awaiting.

-

Xavier sidestepped the mighty vertical swipe the knight had done and countered with a few quick strikes of his own, setting the elite warrior back on his heels. The knight dodged and parried each blow, then released his own series of cuts and stabs followed by a quick backslash aimed for Xavier's chest. Xavier parried each continuing strike and leapt high over the furious knight. Seeing an opening, he flashed the Gaia Blade around to hold the knight's weapon in check and slammed the hilt of the Firebrand into the unguarded knight's face, stunning him. Xavier then felt the Gaia Blade pulse with Venus psynergy. He landed before the recovering knight, dropped the Firebrand, aimed for the knight's chest, and released a devastating wild slash while screaming, "_Titan Blade!!"_

The knight grunted as he held his sword up to block the mighty attack. His look of smugness immediately switched to utter horror as he watched the child's glowing blade change into a huge sword of pure psynergy and slice through his own greatsword as if it was grass. He howled in disbelief as the giant blade pierced through his heart and lungs, silencing him forever.

Xavier dropped his Gaia Blade, amazed at its power. He cannot remember a time when he ever unleashed that much destructive power. He looked at his hands. _Was this Father's might?_

Realizing he forgot about the mission, Xavier wheeled around the corner, picking up both weapons as he did so. Only then did he realize that Mei had disappeared. He leaned against the wall to think where could she have gone.

-

"Who are you?" Mei asked agitatedly.

"I could ask you the same thing," the boy replied.

Mei looked over his clothing. She noted the camo-armor and the rather large ax in his hand. She looked over his red hair that of almost similar value as Xavier's, and quite unbefitting of a dark knight. His height could rival that of Piers, who stood a foot taller than her, and easily beat Xavier, who held about half a foot over her. The boy's necklace is what caught her eye. The pendant itself looked to be meticulously carved out of pure gold with each detail done to perfection. The symbol was a golden ship blown by embedded wind currents. That was the Champan symbol. Mei lowered her weapon, but eyed the warrior warily. "You're Champan, aren't you?" Mei asked.

The boy nodded. "I am. You do not look like the others yourself, but, not like us either. Tell me, who are you, and why did you come here?"

"I am Mei of Imil."

"The Northern Tip?"

She regarded him. "Yes. I'm surprised you know. Most don't."

"We've done business before. Anyway, why did you travel so far just to come here?"

The boy waited for an answer, but Mei merely stared at him as if waiting for something. "Ah, forgive me," the boy said. "My name is E-it's Leo. Leo will do."

Mei noted his sudden switch in lettering. "You still have not answered my question," Leo said impatiently.

"Right. Well, I'm basically here to save any survivors, you can say."

The male warrior let out a dark laugh. "Alone? Ha! You've no idea what's happening here!"

Mei frowned. "No. I am here with a few friends. And…I do believe we have a grasp on things here. We fought up to this point." Mei retorted.

"Speaking of which…" she pointed at the wall where the opening used to be. "Can you…?"

Leo chuckled again as he muttered "Reveal" and exposed the hidden doorway. He immediately jumped as he watched a rather confused Xavier fall right where he stood. "What the hell!? What in the…" Xavier stopped as he looked up and saw Mei shaking her head in disbelief.

"Honestly, Xavier…"

Xavier sat up and turned his attention to the boy whose hair resembled that of…

"Garet!? I thought you had-" he looked the boy over, a small twinge of sadness hitting him for a moment, then going away.

"Wait, you're not-who are you?"

"His name is Leo, Xavier," Mei answered for Leo, who looked a bit testy after barely dodging a human being bearing armor.

"He's a Champan."

He then pointed towards the woman rested against the back wall. "And her?"

"I never noticed her. Who is she Leo?"

Leo's expression changed into a solemn frown. "My mother."

Xavier flinched. "She's been like that for a few hours now. I don't know if she'll ever wake up."

Mei walked over to her and placed her hand on her head. "She's burning up! Haven't you checked her!?"

Leo looked away. "I…don't know how to deal with this. Grandmother uses the healing psynergy, and I ran out of vials on the way here."

Xavier stood and went to Mei's side, who repeatedly casted Pure Ply over the woman. She looked to Xavier. "I've gotten rid of the illness, but I cannot wake her."

Xavier nodded and placed his hand on the woman's forehead. _"Revive!"_

Her body glowed for a second, but instantly went out. Mei looked to Xavier, who started breathing hard and sweating. "What's wrong?"

"I've used too much psynergy. I can't use anymore spells."

Mei helped Xavier stand to his feet and walk towards Leo, who warily helped him against the wall. Xavier shrugged them both off. "I can walk and still fight," he said.

Mei chuckled at his pride and turned to Leo. "Your mother will be fine, but you'll have to carry her. Are there any others?"

Leo looked away. "None. My good for nothing father locked us away here and never returned. The others…" he stopped for a second. "were slaughtered in their sleep, one by one."

Xavier growled. How he remembered his own home being decimated in almost the same way by the same people, but not so cruelly. "Let's go," he spat, thoroughly upset.

Mei nodded, helped Leo with his mother, and started for the doorway, but was stopped by Xavier, who drew both weapons. Mei also heard and grasped her weapon hard. "Do you hear them?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah," Mei replied.

"Sword against sword, and very fast."

Unexpectedly, Xavier hopped back into the room, narrowly dodging a human figure who smashed into the wall to the right of the doorway. Cautiously, he stepped out and turned to see a very battle worn Ivan leaning on his Swift Sword. He seemed to be wounded in many places as blood stained his garments on his left side, right arm, and his cloak. His eyes barely stayed opened. He looked as if he'd collapse any second. "X-Xavier!" he managed to get out.

Xavier rushed over to catch him from falling, but Ivan pushed him away. "You've found our target. N-now escape!"

"What happened!?"

"_He's lost his edge in one year. How sad, don't you think Xavier?"_

Xavier's face paled. He slowly turned to look at the warrior who brought Ivan down. His garments were rather loose. He bore a simple black pair of traveler's pants that went under his silver greaves. Under the sleeveless black jacket, he wore a grey mythril shirt that bore the symbol of Acheron in the middle of it. His violet hair seemed to sway even when no wind was around. His violet eyes revealed a malicious joy, a joy that sent a chill down Xavier's spine. That joy was destruction.

"_Ah, it's been awhile, hasn't it…old friend?" _


	8. Chapter VII: Stories Untold

Chapter VII: Stories Untold

_-If given the chance to defend thyself instead of death, then trust in thy ability, and defend thyself!_

_ -Ivan, Warlock of Jupiter_

"You…you're…alive?" Bewilderment wore itself all over Xavier's face.

Roxas chuckled. "C'mon now, my friend. You didn't think I'd die that easily, did you?"

Xavier shook his head in confusion. "But…how did-"

Roxas held up his hand. "Xavier, we can talk a bit later. Right now I have….business to attend to." His gaze shifted to the Champan warrior.

In a flash, Roxas unsheathed his…curiously dark blade. Leo growled and slowly stood, his affinity (wind) whistling through the cave. "Hmph. Thought you were dead. Very well then."

His blade resonated a dark red color. Xavier stepped before Roxas. The violet-haired wind adept lowered his malicious blade. "Roxas…what are you doing…?"

The hairs on the back of Xavier's neck prickled the moment Roxas chuckled darkly.

"My friend, do you know why I'm here?"

"What are you-"

"Lemme give you a hint, Xavier." Like lightning striking the earth, the rogue wind adept flashed across, whipping just past the surprised earth adept's left cheek, and causing him to flinch back. A thin line of blood appeared on Xavier's face.

By reflex, the shaken Dual Adept unsheathed his element-imbued blades. Roxas laughed hard. "Well well! Looks like someone's been through a bit of training. Tell me, Xavier." He raised his ominous blade. "Do you know what this is?"

Xavier examined the sword. The blade itself resembles but a simple silver-steel. Yet the glow around the sword is an evil black shade, deeper than the deepest night. The hilt of the sword is ashwood oak decorated with several different colored symbols, all pulsing strangely. "Roxas…you can't be-"

"Can't be what? Your enemy? Well, that depends on you. Anyway-"

"What do you mean?" Xavier growled.

Roxas sighed and resumed his explanation. "This sword's is called 'Assassin', my friend. It got its name for, well, what it does," he said. He stepped back from Xavier, eyeing the fuming Leo to his left. "Hmm. You should keep that one in check. I don't want him to die just yet…since he survived."

Xavier turned his gaze to the angry Leo. "Leo-"

"Quiet!" he yelled. His body was shaking with fury. "You don't know…who he is, or what he has done!"

Xavier shook his head. "What are you-"

"He lead this massacre on this village!"

Horror crept itself slowly on Xavier's face. Now Xavier started shaking. _What is this feeling? Was it anger? Sadness? Terror? What….What's goin on? _He thought.

"Xavier…this blade got its name for a reason. First of all, I am the Second General of the Silver Queen's army of the Moon. Second." A wicked grin crossed his face.

"The blade's full name is 'assassin of adepts'. My mission is to wipe out the Jupiter adepts."

-

Ivan screamed in agony as Mei applied the healing spell. Her breath was ragged, as she had been applying the same spell in his left side to no avail. He staggered to his feet, eyes focusing on the three entities down the stone hall. "Ivan don't strain yourself!" Mei pressed.

He grunted and shrugged her cool hands off. He motioned towards the others. "You….you all need to leave….now!"

Mei regarded the wounded wind adept. "What about you!? You're wounded!"

He glanced at his wound, memories flashing back to all those years ago. This is the same type of wound Jenna had before…

Ivan cracked a small grin. "I'll…I'll be alright dammit! You just go!"

She flinched a bit, then withdrew her hands from the battered adept. Ivan slowly started his way down the hall towards the others. He glanced back. "When I give the signal…grab those two and run!"

Mei nodded. As he turned away, Mei noticed a look of resignation in Ivan's eyes.

-

"General? Assassin of adepts? Roxas, what the hell is goin on!?" Xavier said.

Roxas sighed. "It means as it sounds, Xavier. There's no in-between meaning here. Weyward's a bigger place than the Andarn and the Gondowan continents once it's been restored. You know who your mom was, correct?"

"What of it?"

"She, my...Ivan and Sheba, as well as Garet, were part of the party who relit the four ancient elemental lighthouses; thus restoring the balance in the world. So Weyward experienced almost two decades of prosperity and rebirth.

"But that wasn't the only effects of their actions. Again, I had said Weyward experienced rebirth. This meant not only the rebirth of the world itself…but rebirth of ancient civilizations. Rebirth of renewed power. Rebirth of greed, sorrow….life. The act of the Gods Iris and Acheron were completely reversed by mortals. The stories of ancient heroes who quieted the four lighthouses with their lives in an attempt to stop the war on Weyward….they are only partially true. Yes there were heroes. Yes, they quieted the lighthouses. Yes, they gave their lives…to become Balance."

"What do you mean 'Balance'?" Xavier asked.

"I mean that they became the watchers of adepts. Protectors of Psynergy. Gods of mankind.

"These heroes were related; born of noble blood. They were of the Sol kingdom, known as the prince and princess. Sol laid on the Southern continent, the one mostly consumed by the void. The southern continent, once known as Haven, was once known as the 'promised land' for its sheer beauty. In the middle of Haven laid the kingdom of Sol. At the head of the kingdom stood King Remnas Xavier Solia, his queen Lady Elena, and their children; Eris and Iris. All loved the royal family, as well as the prosperity of the country.

"But all was not as it seemed. King Solia kept his country in order…and confined, according to another. This was none other than his own son, Eris. Eris saw that the country would eventually fall into damnation if it did not expand. To him, expanding the country would ensure the safety and the long rule of their kingdom. King Solia, however, stood in his way. Eris valued the land more than a petty family. He had no choice; he began to plan a coup d'etat his own family. You see my friend; Prince Eris was a man who had the amazing ability to attract people. He harnessed this ability; used it to bring together a vast army within the country. Eris also had another ability, a unique ability, one that changed all forever. Eris could use forbidden arts, "dark psynergy" if you wish to call it that. With this Eris could call upon demonic arts, imbue any with supernatural strength and prowess, a "dark blessing". He had another fearsome ability. He could tear the power of an adept in two, either completely ridding one of their elemental powers, or kill an adept by placing a seal on an adept's soul's ability to regenerate.

"He called it the "Elemental Curse".

"With this power known only to him he knew he could bring down anyone who stood in his way.

"He named his army 'the army of the Moon'. Iris began to suspect her brother, however, and went to mention this to her father the king. She noticed too late, as the attack had already begun. She burst into the throne room to find her mother and father dead, and at the throne sat Eris, the king's sword Levatine resting across his lap. She watched helplessly as her brother declared himself king, his ruthless army of the moon taking down those who stood in their lordship's way. He renounced the name of "Solia" and named himself Eris D. Acheron, lord of the Kingdom of Luna. His coup was flawless….all except for one simple thing; letting Iris escape.

"A decade passed as Lord Acheron expanded his kingdom around Weyward. It was he who ordered the construction of the four pillars of light, known as "lighthouses" to us, Xavier; Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, Mars."

The two friends paced each other in a circle, both eyeing each other warily. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to know, my friend. The truth. And," a thin flickers of crimson lightning flashed out of Roxas's palm and circled around Leo. "They need to know as well. Do not worry, wind Adept. You will live, so long as you don't touch those. One touch and your soul is drained from your body completely, leaving you lifeless like that woman over there." He motioned towards the angry Champan's mother.

Leo's howled in great fury, but did not move.

"Now then, I will continue.

"The day Iris escaped she vowed that she would one day reclaim the throne in the name of Solia. While Acheron's kingdom was expanding around the world, there was one place in the middle of the world that Acheron could not reach. That was the Andarn Highlands. Mount Aleph. It was that very place that the princess fled to. She climbed Mt. Aleph to its peak…and found a power almost unrivaled."

"The Golden Sun," said a shaky voice.

Ivan approached the two, leaning on Swift. Behind him approached a tired and angry Mei, Trident drawn and ready. Ivan drew in a deep breath and stood up, quietly grunting due to the abnormal wound. Xavier's attention flashed towards the battered Warlock. "Ivan-"

He held up his hand. "Remove the barrier around the Champan, boy."

Roxas regarded him for a moment, eye twitching at the sound of 'boy', then smirked, realizing the reasoning through Mind Read. "Very well then, so long as you do as you say."

Ivan nodded.

-

Within a split second, the flickers of light were gone, and Leo quickly tensed itching to sever the monster before him in half…at least before he heard the voice of Ivan in his head.

_Eoleo…do you remember me?_

Leo's eyes drifted slowly towards Ivan. He flashed back in his mind to the ship…and the messy top of golden hair…and a hand placed on his head. He nodded.

_Ah…you've grown. I remember you all those years ago in your mother's arms. Young one, you matter here more than you think. Calm yourself. You need not die here. It will be your job to help them on their journey. _His eyes flashed to Xavier and Mei.

_But what about you? _Leo returned by thought.

_Ah…my journey will end here, unfortunately, for I wish to see much more unfold. Please still yourself for now, and leave with them when the time comes. Your mother…she wishes that._

Leo flinched.

_I am sorry young one for your loss. I have the ability to sense not only the mind of the living but also…the dead. Her body yet lives, but it is as he says. Her soul no longer resides within. She loves you, young one, and will always be in your heart._

Leo turned his back, dropping his ax, and let silent tears trickle down his face, away from everyone else.

Ivan turned his focus to Roxas. "I will tell the rest," he said.

Roxas nodded and sheathed his sword. Xavier looked to Ivan. "What are you-"

"It is time you knew." He looked from Xavier to Mei. "It is time you both knew."

"Before I continue this tale, know that many years ago Alex did not receive the true power of the Golden Sun, but a small blessing, one that he has lost now for being in favor of Acheron.

"The power of the Golden Sun was vast indeed, giving Iris the strength needed to combat her brother. She spoke to the people of the highlands, pleaded for their help. Seeing that she received the ancient power of Sol, they obliged. Within that decade that Eris essentially ruled all of Weyward, Iris both mastered the power of the Golden Sun, mustering a small but powerful army in the Andaran Highlands, called the 'Army of Sol', and established a city known as Valys, the town of Vale.

"It was on the first day of the first year after Eris Acheron's decade of prosperity that Lady Iris and her Sol-blessed knights descended the Andaran highlands into Gondowan. Within days, her army tore through the Gondowan Continent, taking the Venus Lighthouse as well as several other establishments around the land. She met the Champans here, hidden in the rocky cliffs of Gondowan. She showed them a kindness unbeknownst to many in that age. They followed her, falling in deep love with her passion not only for taking her home back, but also for any who fell victim to the wrath of Eris Acheron. She became known as "Merciful Angel Iris". Her kindness rallied many rebels who called against Acheron and his powerful Adept army.

"Because of this being the Golden Age, everyone was a type of adept, which meant powerful psynergy was used by many. Iris and her Army of Sol poured onto Haven, clashing with the army of the Moon. The battle was a stalemate, continuing for years to come. All of Weyward was consumed in war for seven straight years. This was the "War of the Elements", named for the catastrophic power unleashed by those many, many adepts. Near the end of those years, Eris, married to a silver-haired maiden, you know her as proxian, had a daughter. He named her Catriona; purity. As he held her, he realized what he had done. All of Weyward laid in ruin before him and his sister. He realized his selfish ambitions placed the very world in jeopardy. He turned his own sister away from him, causing a useless war. He brought a child into a war-torn world. It was time to end it.

"He called a meeting with Iris on middle ground; the free country of Lemuria. Lemuria was the one country who stayed hidden behind its veil, shadowed from the effects of war. It was there the siblings agreed to seal the elements away within the four lighthouses. Doing so, however, would forfeit the lives of four great adepts.

"Four happily stepped forward. Queen Leylia Garess Acheron sealed the Mars lighthouse. Sol General Isaaks rested himself within the Venus lighthouse. Lord Rumidas Picard of Lemuria, despite his noninvolvement in the war, went ahead to the Mercury lighthouse for the safety of the world. Wandering hermit Shiva Chiros offered herself to the Jupiter lighthouse. Together with those brave soldiers' lives the four elements were sealed from humanity. Everything could not live in balance, however, for Iris and Eris remained. Iris ascended into heaven through a forbidden portal deep within an ancient palace in the void of the Sol Sanctum. This was known as the hidden Sol lighthouse. With her she took the power of the Golden Sun. Eris placed his daughter in the hands of his general, Charon, asking him to give her a better life, and sealed himself deep within the Amenos Sanctum, in another void, named "Luna Lighthouse" for reference. So began the Age of Rebirth.

"This wasn't the end, however. Charon saw his king strong for his decision, yet he saw a greater future with the child. As promised, Charon raised the young child, giving her the name 'Sonja' to shadow her cursed name. As she grew, Sonja resembled her parents more and more, both in psynergy and in looks. Charon taught her the many basics over the many years. She was raised in Lemuria, where her age would not alter her looks, and so the general could teach her one hundred years of knowledge. The old general served both king Solia and the the late king Acheron, pledging himself for the kingdom and not just for the king himself. He was a large, intelligent man, known later for his enormous black beard. Charon wished to see the Moon Empire grow once again, yet he could not tutor her forever, for his age far surpassed that of the silver-haired child. So the old General used the last of his power received from his former lord to place his very soul within two final gifts to the daughter of the Luna King."

Ivan's eyes flashed over. "One was his right hand silver blade, 'Assassin'. The other was the sword of the Solian king, Levatine. It is said that whomever uses these weapons will receive the will of the late General as well as the will of a King. Roxas…" he glared at his once son.

"Roxas has Assassin. Meaning he is second in line of the throne, correct?"

He nodded.

"And Levatine…rests with Felix." Roxas finished.

Xavier rolled his mind around the idea, and came out confused on two subjects.

"You said Roxas is in line for the throne….because he owns a different sword!?"

Roxas's lips curled into a smile. "No, that is not the reason."

Ivan's eyes drifted away. Roxas stared at him hard, then turned his attention to Xavier. "I am not Ivan and Sheba's son."

Ivan and Xavier flinched. Xavier shook his head. "What are you talking about? We were raised at the same time!"

Roxas blinked at Xavier in surprise. "You…do know I'm a bit older than you….right?"

"Well yeah…but-"

"Xavier," Ivan interjected.

He looked at him. "A year before you were born, we found…a child on the Gondowan coast. His hair…resembled that of my sister's, but was darker, richer. As you and he grew, you probably didn't recognize this because you were too young, but he performed exceptionally powerful psynergy at such a young age. You did as well, Xavier. As you became well powerful with fire and earth…Roxas was not only perfecting the art of wind…but….the art of water as well."

"What does that have to…" Xavier drifted off, understanding where this was going. "Ivan…you don't use water."

"No, I do not," he responded solemnly.

"What was not mentioned in the legend is that quietly Catriona slipped her blood down the path of time. In the end…Roxas is the result."

Mei gasped.

"Are you saying that he's-"

"Yeah. I'm the descendent of the Silver-haired Princess." Roxas said.

"The next after my Great Grandmother is me!"

Xavier shook his head in disbelief and started to question it until he heard a voice in his head.

_It is true, infortunately, Xavier. But do not dwell on that now. That is for another time._

He looked over to see Ivan staring at him. He slightly nodded.

"One more question," Xavier said.

"Go for it," Roxas said, amused.

"Is not Felix a general as well?"

Roxas nodded.

Mei sensed where this was going. "The legend is said to have taken place three hundred years ago. Then…your queen is-"

"Bout time you figured it out. Queen Catriona Acheron will rebuild the Moon Empire."

For a moment, an ominous silence beheld the cavern.

Xavier broke the silence. "T-that can't be!?" Xavier exclaimed. "How!?"

Roxas chuckled. "Did you not hear? She resided in Lemuria, deep within the city. Long has she waited for this era…the era where she would reclaim what is rightfully hers."

Mei shook her head. "But what about the will of her parents!? Why would she go against what they fought so hard to stop!?"

"It won't be the same, for her. Her power is one that nobody could stop," Roxas replied. "It hasn't been anywhere near a century since the resurrection of the elements. And…she has a way…to strip the world of elements."

Ivan frowned. "What do you mean 'a way to strip the world of elements? She means to wipe out all adepts!?"

"In a way…yes. But, that's all I can tell you, for…ah, that brings me to my other mission." Roxas turns to Xavier.

"Do you know why you are so powerful now, my friend? Why fighting these powerful soldiers are like fighting fodder? I assume you are quite strong as well, no?" the Acheron general drifted his eyes towards Mei.

It was Xavier's and Mei's turn to frown, as neither understood where this was going. Another smile crossed Roxas's face. "I was surprised myself….Lord Ivan, care to explain? I assume you've never told them." he said mockingly.

Xavier looked at his longtime mentor in psynergy and history. "Ivan…?"

The old wind adept looked away. "I had hoped this would never happen. That's why I…we set out for this." His eyes met Xavier's head on. "Xavier, you….Mei, and you as well Eoleo….you are the Chosen. You are the adepts who hold the true power of the Golden Sun. You were born with the power of the Goddess Iris."


End file.
